Stardust is Unbreakable
by Riton226
Summary: This is more like a what-if story. Whenever Kakyoin was suppose to die; he was instead sent to 1999 in Morioh. Right after the battle with Yoshikage Kira at the clothing talor. You know that part where everybody was laying down and waiting for Josuke to come and heal them. So Josuke went ahead and healed Kakyoin's donut hole.


¨ZA WARUDO!" He teleported towards me and I fly backwards and crash into a water tower. I was confused. What was DIO´s power? Then I realize. It was stopping time! I try to summon my Hierophant Green, but I cough up blood and the stand fades away. I try to summon it again; this time with success. I then shoot my final emerald splash into a nearby clock tower; hopefully Joseph will be able to understand the fairly cryptic and obscene message. Soon afterwards everything fades to black, and I go to sleep.

¨CRAZY DIAMOND!¨ I hear. What´s going on? I feel my wound closing up. What? There's no way it's closing up. The wound is clearly fatal! I open my eyes to a man with a massive pompadour, and a Japanese school suit looking at me. I look over to see a pinkish whitish stand hovering its hands over my donut holed body. I try to say

¨Whats going on?¨ But it just came out as a grunt. It was daytime somehow, and the buildings of Egypt weren't towering over my body. I slowly begin to realize that I'm not dead, but in a different place entirely. As soon as I felt the wound close up completely I sit up, and observe my surroundings. I see Jotaro, but he's in a white suit with a lot of dolphin symbolism on his suit. He was staring at me; like he had just seen a ghost.

¨Jotaro?¨ I say; hoping to get a response. But that I did not get. He had summoned his Star Platinum and grabbed my by my collar.

¨Listen you piece of shit; whatever you're trying to accomplish by disguising yourself as Kakyoin; you're not going to get anywhere with it.¨

¨Jotaro what are you talking about?!" I yell.

¨I know fully that Kakyoin died in Egypt ten years ago!" Star Platinum raised his fist, and in anticipation I flinched hoping not to get hit too hard. I heard the swoosh of wind as Star Platinum swung at me, but I never heard, nor felt an impact. I open my eyes to see the pinkish stand's hand blocking Star Platinum's.

"Jotaro! You're Overreacting!" The man said. I could see that his stand's hand was shaking from the force, and the man's hand seemed to have been broken.

"He obviously doesn't have an acquaintance with Kira!" The man said. I crawled backwards and stood up. I summoned Hierophant Green and stood in a defensive position. I had many questions. Who is the man with the pompadour, why is Jotaro wearing white, and is it really 1999? But I had no time to think. Jotaro stood up and shoved the man aside. He had began walking toward me, and he held out Star Platinum's finger; which looked like it was about to flick something. However I realize that Star Platinum was going to flick me.

"Emerald Spl-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I fell to the ground and started to black out.

I awoke several hours later on a fairly uncomfortable chair. It seemed to be made out of concrete with arches going over my wrists and ankles. I appeared to have been in someone's backyard. I look up to see Jotaro and the man with the pompadour standing there.

"Jotaro, he's awake." The man said. Jotaro looked over at me and immediately summoned his stand.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and if you answer wrong you're losing a finger." I swallowed my spit, and I felt myself starting to sweat. Star Platinum grabbed my pinky finger and held it there while Jotaro asked questions

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jotaro asked. I reply with

"Using my emerald splash on a clock tower." Star Platinum had put pressure on my finger, but didn't break it.

"When did Vincent Price die?" He had asked. With the best of my knowledge he wasn't dead.

"He hasn't died yet." I say. Jotaro looked slightly relieved as he said.

"At this point I would have broken your finger, but, if you did not gain any new memories from 1989-1990; Vincent Price died in 1993. Which means your the Kakyoin that was 'killed' in Egypt ten years ago." Jotaro unsummoned his stand and told the man to

"Let him go." The man with the pompadour summoned his stand, and raised his stand's hand with intention on punching. I flinch and got that feeling you get whenever you think you're about to be hit.

"DORARARARA!" However, I did not feel anything touch me, but instead felt the concrete restraints come undone. I open my eyes in stand up. I felt my wrists, and they were surprisingly fine.

"Your wrists _were_ broken, but my Crazy Diamond fixed it right up whenever I morphed the chair back." The man said. I'm guessing that his stand can heal, and morph objects as well as humans.

"Wait!" I say as the man is walking away. He looked back.

"I still haven't gotten a name yet." I ask. He smirked and said

"Josuke, Josuke Higashikata."

*End*


End file.
